Happy Birthday, Kate
by Mojotheomegawolf
Summary: It's Kate's birthday, but it just won't ever be the same.


Despite the populous group that had gathered inside of the Alpha Den, there was not a whisper, not a single sound to suggest that there was indeed life inside of the park, for a moment of silence was always what began the celebration that was held each year on this very day: February 14. Caribou meat, piled high along a self service table on the back wall, had been gathered for this occasion, and deep red beverages made from sweet fermented grapes had been prepared, as well as a long table-like piece in the center of the den which stretched out to the ledge which overlooked the desolate looking park, such a table being large enough to seat each wolf in attendance. To the right of the table, spanning all the way out to the mouth of the den, was every member of the Western Pack, and a selected few from the Eastern Pack.

Eve, Lilly, and Winston stood in the center of the group, their heads bowed their eyes lightly closed and their ears flattened against their skulls. The group which surrounded them held similar poses, including the normally energetic and rambunctious pups, for sheer respect was always in order on this day.

About a minute later, Winston began to lift his head, and the others who surrounded him followed his lead, but as his eyes opened, he had to blink away a thin veil of tears that had blurred his vision. However, a quick sniff and a deep breath was all he needed to regain his composure and he turned to face the group which had gathered.

"Let's eat," he said flatly, walking toward his place at the head of the table where upon arrival, he kneaded his paws and starkly took his seat, easing onto his haunches and wrapping his tail around his forepaws.

Eve and Lilly followed him, taking their seats at his right and left side and once they had settled in, the remaining wolves filed in and took a seat, but at the far end of the table, the one which overlooked the park below, one place remained empty.

The guest of honor was not present... nor would she ever be.

Winston began the feast as he always did, calling the attention of the group by tapping his claws on the table.

Once all eyes were upon him, he spoke.

"Good evening," he greeted, "and thank you all for coming."

Everyone nodded, as did Winston.

"Now, before we begin," he began, his voice becoming strained as he felt a lump begin to fill his throat, "is there anybody who would like to say a few words?"

Everybody around the table cast each other quick glances and then turned their attention all at once to one wolf as he rose to his paws.

"I just wanted you to know that we keep your family in our hearts and in our prayers every day," he began, "and that through us, Kate will live on."

He finished and took his seat and as he settled himself onto his haunches, Lilly rose to her paws.

"Kate," she began, tears stinging her eyes, "I just wanted you to know that even though I never made a habit of telling you, I love you, and... *sniff* I miss you, but I know that I'll see you again one day, and when that day comes, I'll make sure to tell you in person. You hear?"

She finished her speech and took her seat, sniffing and wiping her eyes with the side of her paw.

Winston and Eve each gave her a comforting nuzzle and then the former turned his eyes out to the group once again.

"Is there anybody else?" he asked.

A slate grey wolf with aqua blue eyes rose slowly to his feet, for his wounds, though treated to the best of their healer's ability, never healed properly and his leg, which had been snapped when it was stepped upon by a caribou, still caused him discomfort and crippled him slightly, even now, a whole three years later. His ribcage, of which most bones were either fractured or broken in lee of the stampede, pained him when he tried to stand and his spine, still crooked from being stomped on by the caribou, further compromised his ability to move as freely as he did in days prior to that tragic day three years ago on April 6, 2010. All eyes turned upon him, but ignored his grotesque appearance, for in their eyes, even though his bodily sacrifice was in vain, he was a hero.

"I'm going to say this like I do every year, for those of you who don't know me," Humphrey began, running his eyes out over the entire group, "I just wanted to say that in my heart is where I will forever keep you Kate. This life didn't turn out the way we may have wanted it to be, and words can't express what you meant and what you still mean to me. Just know that, even though you're gone, we're still a team, and through your family and your friends, I'll fulfill your dreams, and in the future I can't wait to see if you'll open up the gates for me." Tears began to well up in his eyes, choking his voice, but he didn't care. He was going to finish this. "I often think about the day they took you, friend. I try to black it out, but it plays again. When it's real like this, feeling is hard to conceal and you can't imagine the pain that I feel. I'd give everything to hear even half a breath, but I know you're still living your life after death. I miss you, Kate, sure wish I could change the hands of time, start this life all over, because what hurts me the most, are these words that I've saved in my heart that I've left unspoken. But I know you're in heaven smiling down upon me, watching and listening as I pray for you and that is enough to get me through, knowing that one day when I see you again, but until then, I'll be missing you."

Nobody spoke as Humphrey retook his seat, for, even though his speech was the same every year, the raw emotion that he poured into it when he spoke always left them speechless. They knew that all of the words that he spoke flowed directly from his heart, intended to express as best he could, his undying love for the friend whom he lost.

After a few moments of prolonged silence, Winston rose to his paws, lifting a wooden cup into the air. The other wolves around the table hoisted their cups as well and awaited what Winston had to say.

"Happy birthday, Kate, we will always remember you," he said softly, then washed his tears down with the drink.

"Happy birthday," the others repeated and as the liquid flowed down their throats, happy memories of the deceased alpha flowed through their minds as one long, sad movie that brought a smile to each of their faces and tears of joy to their eyes.


End file.
